Final Battle (and other happenings)
by The King Wacky
Summary: This was the first FanFiction I ever wrote. It's pretty poor but I might as well put it up. Adventure and slight Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I started my morning as I usually would, _wake my always loyal yet sometimes goofy dragon Duke Duncan; grab my robes and armor and head to the river outside for a bath. Oh yeah, my name's Chris Dragonblood, I'm an adept sorcerer who's been enrolled at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts for three years. (Technically nine counting summer session classes and taking double classes) After finishing my bath I put on my Prestigious Armor, which was green with white trim. Now it's off to the stable to feed my griffon, Jack, before hopping on him and riding over to my garden to check on my two ninja figs, deadly helephant ears, and my fickle pickle. I checked my watch and realized I had five minutes to get to Alhazred's classroom in Krokotopia or I would be late for art class.

RING! I sat in my seat just as the spiral bell sounded letting all of the wizards in the spiral for Summer Session (including me) that our first class is starting.

"Good morning class," Alhazred said, "today we are going to watch an hour long movie on the history of art in Krokotopia. And as a reminder art class will be in the Nightside on Wednesday so we can practice painting dull and gloomy scenes."

I raised my hand.

Alhazred said, "Yes, Chris what do you need?"

"Sir, your DVD player is on fire," I said plainly. I could hear snickering in the back so I figured it was my friend Alex Firefist, he's been at Ravenwood for four years, but counting triple classes it becomes ten. Some thaumaturges put out the blaze while Alhazred huddled in the far corner of the classroom.

"K- Kids please exit in an orderly f- fashion," Alhazred stammered. We all stood on the krokosphinx island watching the smoke pour out of the entrance where we had climbed out which made it look more like a chimney than an entrance to a classroom.

After an exciting art class, history class with Professor Wu was a long drag, but my brother Alex Dragonblood and I spent the time hitting the chalkboard with spit wads. Meanwhile, Alex Firefist was on a fieldtrip with Professor Balestrom to try new battle tactics on the Kraken (lucky duck).

"Chris, what event caused the end of Spiral War One?" Miss Wu asked.

"The bombing of Hiromooshi," I responded quickly.

"That is correct," She mooed, "now can you tell me what you and your brother have under your desks?"

"Ummm… nothing," I said. As I slid the spit wad launcher up my sleeve while everyone else tried not to giggle. (Detention followed after that incident)

Today's Tuesday, so there aren't any classes_._ The way that works is for Summer Session we have class from 10:00am to 1:00pm every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Alex (my friend) and I were walking through Olde Town when Susie Gryphonbane runs up and hugs me in front of everyone and she says "It's been forever since I saw you last cutie."

"Um, Susie I thought you went home for the summer, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She simply replied, "I missed you so much I contacted Headmaster Ambrose and he said I could join for the rest of Summer Session."

Now I realized that I had missed her too, our relationship started my second year at Ravenwood when I tripped down the ramp in Triton Avenue when I was going to battle the Kraken. She helped me up and used a pixie spell to heal me. We fell in love when our eyes met with pixie dust in the air; we kissed and have been together since. (Cheesy isn't it?)

"Headmaster even gave us the same classes; we're both even studying star magic!" Susie said cheerily. Now I was really happy to see her because Alex is studying sun magic and I could use some help. (Let's just say I have a short attention span.)

Then I gave Susie a kiss on the cheek and some of the novices and apprentices turned away and said things like 'eww' and 'gross'. Then Susie and I kissed for real causing even more rude comments ('Get a room' was among them) but we didn't care.

"PDA, take it somewhere else," Professor Drake scolded us. Susie said she had to go so she left and Alex and I headed to the Commons to meet Alex D. for a quest. We had to find Grubb and collect an item to prove that he is real for Professor Drake.

We made it through two of the gates in the dungeon and then Headmaster Ambrose called to Alex F. and I. Apparently we were needed immediately so we left Alex D. behind. I'm not sure if he finished the quest.

"Boy's I need you to do something important," The Headmaster said, "Maliestare has been spotted in Mooshu and I want you two to check it out."

"Okay, we'll get right on it," I said.

"I can't go to Mooshu yet," Alex said, "how am I supposed to get there?"

"Alex, here are the spiral keys to Mooshu and Marleybone," the Headmaster said as he gave them to him, "Now go!"

We raced to Ravenwood and entered Bartleby. Reaching the World Gate we put the key in for Mooshu and stepped through into Jade Palace. We talked to Su Lee, the cow standing at the entrance to the World Gate, and she told us to head towards the remains of Hiromooshi. Then I blacked out with a sharp pain in my head. The last thing I saw was Su Lee's hooves.

When Alex and I awoke we were tied back to back on a pole in Hiromooshi.

"Whoever did this is definitely a skilled knot tier," Alex said struggling to break free, but it was to no avail.

"It's useless, by looks of it this is a double strength, heavy-duty, industrial, triangular box-knot," I said glumly.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I took knots 101 during my first Summer Session," I replied.

"Then you know how to get us out, right?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, of course not. I didn't take undoing knots 101," I said as if answering a stupid question.

"Wait. Maybe I can burn through the rope, it shouldn't bother us, because we have armor on," Alex said.

"Alright, give it a try," I said. Alex rubbed his hands together to warm them then put them on the rope.

"I can smell smoke," I said.

"That's a good thing," Alex said, "the ropes have just burst into flames!" Alex was getting jittery, and, _boom _the ropes loosened and we were free. The freedom didn't last long though, two ninja pigs ran up and attacked us. The battle circle appeared showing Alex's health and my own are half gone. . We both cast zero rank spells to do a little damage. The next round we cast pixie to boost our health while the ninja pigs casted myth blades. Alex gained a power pip to cast sunbird so I casted a Balance Blade on him to boost his attack. The boosted sunbird took out the first ninja pig. (Go Team!) Then I casted a Kraken spell taking out the last ninja pig.

"Well, that was weird," I said after drinking a potion to refill my heath and mana, "those pigs came out of nowhere."

Alex drank his potion then with purple potion juice on his upper lip he replied, "At least we defeated them."

"Now we can get a look around," I said.

"Wait! Where are Lord Midnight and Duke Duncan!?" Alex cried desperately.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_We searched high and low for Maliestare (and our pets), but we came up empty. Alex F. and I looked in every nook and cranny and still, no pets and no Maliestare._

"I guess all we can do now is go home, report to Headmaster Ambrose, and put up some missing posters," I said.

"We can come back on Thursday and look again," Alex replied glumly. We ported back to the Commons and the place was a wreck, buildings were on fire, the statue in the pond was broken, wizards were running wild, and there floating on a dark storm cloud was Maliestare.

"What's he doing here?!" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Alex F. shouted back, "Look, there's Mindy (his girlfriend), Susie, and your brother!"

"And there's Destiny (another friend of mine) and Ceren Nightchant!" I yelled. We ran over to them while they launched their strongest attacks at Maliestare.

"This is for Sylvia!" Maliestare shouted. Then five tentacles shot out of the cloud and down at my friends. The tentacles got Mindy, Ceren, and Destiny first. Next, one managed to grab my brother. The last tentacle reached for Susie and I shot forward grabbing her at the same time as the tentacle and tried to pull her free.

"Chris, help me!" she yelled in terror.

"I'm trying, I can't lose you!" I yelled back, "Alex, help me!"

He had been launching blast after blast at Maliestare, but he took them like they were clouds puffing against him, now Alex came over to help.

"Blast the tentacle!" I said. Alex hit it with a good blast, but the tentacle only cringed still holding tight and tugging. I lost my grip around Susie's waist and grabbed her hand. Then with a mighty tug the tentacle pulled her away.

"Susie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but she and the others disappeared with Maliestare.

End Chap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alex and I lay in heaps on the grass in the Commons crying. _I couldn't believe Susie was gone; she had always been there for me when I needed her, the same went for Alex and Mindy. Then the one time she needed me I let her slip through my arms. Just to add even more to my problem Alex, Mindy, Nolan, and Destiny are gone too. Headmaster Ambrose walked over and said I we were excused from classes until we felt better, but I knew I didn't have time to grieve for my lost friends, I had to take action. I went home and sat at my desk for hours compiling the strongest deck of spell cards I could; I made sure I had charms and attacks perfectly balanced for ultimate fighting. Mounting Jack I went the Headmaster's office and asked for the key to Dragonspyre. Headmaster Ambrose gave it to me and told me good luck. I met Alex at the world gate; I had messaged him to do the same as I had and now we were ready to take on Maliestare.

Upon entering Dragonspyre we ran into Cyrus Drake at the Basilica.

"Hello boys, May I ask what you are doing here?" he said.

"We're here to rescue our friends who were kidnapped by your brother," I said.

"Well good luck then," he said sarcastically, "You're going to need it."

We took a teleporter to the Plaza of Conquests and made our way the base of the Great Spyre. We were about to start up the steps when Alex said, "Why don't we take that elevator?"

"What makes you think that will get us to Maliestare's hide-out?" I said.

"Because the brightly glowing sign above it clearly says 'Secret elevator to Maliestare's hide-out'," he replied.

"Oh," was all I could say. We hopped in the elevator and Alex pushed the button for the top floor.

"What makes you think it's on the top floor?" I asked.

"This," he said, pointing to a sticker next to the button. The sticker read 'Maliestare's hide-out, this floor'. K. I have got to start paying more attention to these things. We spent almost a half-hour in the elevator going straight up nonstop. Finally stepping out of the elevator, we found ourselves in a large room. In the center was a large pit filled with lava, and there off to the left were our friends chained to the wall.

"Guys, are you okay?!" I called over to them, as Alex and walked over to them.

"Yeah Chris, we're fine," Ceren said, "Maliestare knocked us out with some spell and teleported us here, where his minions chained us up."

"Chris is Malorn all right?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, he's fine," I said slightly annoyed, it seems like Destiny is always the one to worry the most about the least important thing.

"Mindy, how are you doing?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"I'm doing fine honey-bunch," she said, "I just can't believe how brave you must be to lead your friend all the way up here to rescue little ole' me."

"Actually, _I_ lead _him_ all the way up here to rescue _everyone_," I said irritated, thaumaturges could be so empty-minded sometimes.

"Excuse me Chris, there's a girl that could use some saving over here," Susie said. I rushed over, un-chained her, and gave her the biggest hug ever then we kissed for a long time.

"Excuse me, but we're still chained up if you hadn't noticed," Alex D. said.

"Right, sorry," I said embarrassed. After we got everyone down Alex and Mindy engaged in a kissing session of their own. Just as we were about to step into the elevator a blast hit the ground in front of us.

End of Chap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Not so fast Chris Dragonblood, we have a score to settle," Maliestare said menacingly._

"Chris, what does he mean?" Susie asked.

"Guys I've never told anyone this before, but fifteen years ago when the death school was taken by Maliestare. He took seven novice students along with him, a Pyromancer, a Diviner, a Thaumaturge, a Conjurer, a Necromancer, a Theurgist, and a Sorcerer. My dad was a Grandmaster Sorcerer who, along with a Grandmaster from each of the other six schools traveled to Dragonspyre and almost defeated Maliestare. Though my dad and the others escaped with their lives, they didn't manage to save the novices. Now the novices are negative Magus Wizards." I explained.

"What's a negative Magus wizard?" Alex asked.

"They're Magus rank wizards who have been trained in the demon schools," I said, "Each of the schools in Ravenwood has a negative counterpart with a teacher. Maliestare hypnotized the novices and sent them to the negative school they corresponded to. The schools teach the same spells, but to cast it you draw the symbol upside-down."

"That is correct Chris," Maliestare said, "I did send those novices to the demon schools, and each of you will have a one on one duel with same student of your school. We will start with the elemental schools, then the spiritual schools, and end with Chris."

"I'll go first," Mindy said.

"Very well then," Maliestare said, "Ice come out here!"

A wizard dressed exactly like Mindy came out of a corridor. Maliestare pulled a lever and a duel arena rose from the lava. Mindy stepped in to place and so did Ice, causing the duel-ring to appear. Mindy battled hard against Ice and it was close, but Mindy managed to beat Ice. The same went for the others too in defeating Rain (storm), Pyros (fire), Leaf (life), Mito (myth), and Morana (death). Now, it was finally my turn.

"Lysandros, it is time to prove you are a worthy heir to my power," Maliestare said.

"Yes, my lord I shall not fall as the others did," he said in a deep voice. We stepped in to the arena and the duel-ring appeared. Right of the bat I hit him with a fire ball. Then he hit me with a negative fire ball. I cast an elemental shield spell and he passed, then I cast a spirit shield spell, Lysandros hit me with a negative scarab. Now with four pips I casted a kraken that did substantial damage. Then a few rounds went by of us just hitting with zero rank after zero rank until I had six pips.

"It's time to finish this!" I shouted and drew a balance symbol, but not just any balance symbol an upside-down one, "Go negative Hydra!"

The ground began to shake and a hydra appeared it hit Lysandros with a blast of fire, a blast of ice, and a blast of storm. He was instantly defeated and everyone cheered, that is, everyone except for Maliestare.

"We passed your test Maliestare, now let us go," I demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Chris," he said, "You may have passed my test, but I never said I would let you go."

"The test to leave was not to beat my students; the real test for leaving is to defeat me!" he yelled as he jumped into the arena. Now I was worried, I've met grandmasters who almost didn't come back from battling Maliestare. How am I supposed to defeat him if they couldn't? Running the numbers through my head I probably have a one in a billion chance of beating him, but on the other hand I have a one in a one in a trillion chance of escaping… all the odds are against me. K. (Why me in the first place?)

I gave Susie one last hug before jumping into the ring. Right off the bat I got a power pip and I could have used my locust swarm attack, but instead I casted a Spirit shield card knowing that Maliestare's initial school is death, Maliestare simply casted a life shield. It kept on like this forever, me casting zero rank spells or passing and Maliestare casting low rank spells. Then I was maxed out with seven pips and Maliestare casted unicorn and put his health back to full.

"I need more power!" I shouted, "Guys, give me your strength, Alex toss me the card!"

Each of them managed to give me a boost of strength and Alex F. threw a gold treasure card to me. I caught the card and shouted to Maliestare, who had no shields or charms, "prepare to be finished!"

I drew a spiral symbol with my staff then shouted, "Rise Ultimate Beast!"

In the center of the ring appeared a jail cell containing seven wizards. Each wizard turned into a glowing orb with the color of their school. The wizards joined together as one white orb, destroyed the jail cell and formed into a gigantic beast. It had the head of a dragon, the torso of an ice giant, the legs and kilt of a Cyclops, a seraph wing on the left, a bat wing on the left, it has the cowl of a skeletal pirate and a kraken crown on its head, helephant feet, a seraph sword, in the left hand, a skeletal warrior shield on the right hand, and a scorpion tail.

"What is that thing," Maliestare and my friends (except for Alex F.) said in unison.

"Ultimate Beast," I commanded, "Attack!"

The beast ran up to Maliestare and froze and electrocuted him at the same time. Maliestare's heath hit zero and he fell to his knees.

"You'll pay for this Dragonblood!" he shouted as he teleported away. I staggered out of the arena and over to my friends. I was about to say 'let's go home' but I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up in the spare bed at Alex F.'s house still in my armor. I got up and went down stairs where I found everyone sitting in Alex F.'s study.

The only thing I could say was, "What's for breakfast?"

The End


End file.
